Back to the Past
by CourtneyFirehand
Summary: When mysterious things happen, the Beka Cooper gang are called, but what happens when 2 strangers show up? Slight B/R, probably not though because I'm considering a sequel
1. Prologue

Beka**†**Cooper

Prologue.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Roger, Duke of Conte **stood in the middle of the room. Looking at the chess set before him. Somehow squire Alan had bested the Ysandir. How!? If Jonathan didn't die soon, how would Roger ever be king!?

Perhaps it was time to use his skills. He needed to kill her ancestors and get the objects. 200 years ago, that was where he needed to go.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. One

Beka** † **Cooper

**1**

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Beka Cooper had only been back in Corus for three weeks when Lord Gershom of Haryse sent a runner for her. She and Tunstall had only been official partners for one week. People had taken to calling her Bloodhound due to her recent stunt in Port Cayne.

Everyone had been happy to see her home except Rosto for some reason. What was it Ersken had told her in Port Cayne while they were waiting to storm the Rogue's Court? When he had heard about Dale he was meaner than a bear with a thorn in his...paw.

Beka contemplated this as she made her way up to the Provost's house. It was simple Rosto was a rat and Beka was a dog. They could never be together, and Beka didn't want it. She had seen her mother go through it and she didn't want to end up the same.

The guard on duty opened the gate for Beka as she entered, she went around the back and into the kitchen. Her adoptive aunt Mya waited for her there with an apple fritter and some barley water.

"I'll send a runner to tell m'Lord and m'Lady that you're here." Mya told her hugging her and handing her the food. Beka sat and ate her food wondering why Lord Gershom wanted to see her. Just as Beka finished her food the runner came back and said "My Lord said for Guardswoman Cooper to meet him in his study, and My Lady said she will not meet with any Guardswoman who does not stay with her partner."

Beka groaned, of course the Lady Teodorie had heard about that! Beka wondered if she had heard about Lord Gershom fighting that night. Beka made her her way down the familiar corridors to Lord Gershom's study.

When she opened the sight shocked her, Rosto stood there talking to Gershom. Rosto. The Rogue, talking to the Lord Provost. Freaky.

"Ah Beka good you're here!" Gershom had seen her come in. Rosto looked up and smiled the kind of smile someone with a secret smiles.

"My Lord wished to see me?" Beka bowed as she said this, thinking _Why is Rosto here? _

"Yes, yes, let's cut formalities Beka. The reason I asked you to be here is because I have a mission for you." Beka looked up surprised. A mission? She had only gotten back. "I have already informed the others."

"Others m'Lord?" Beka questioned. Rosto hadn't said a word the entire time!

"Yes others, Senior Guardsman Tunstall, Lady Sabine of Macayhill, Senior Guardsman Birch, Guardsman Westover, Aniki Forfrysning, Phelan Rapp,and Koramin Ingensra, and of course Rosto here." Gershom explained. Beka gulped what kind of mission needed all of these people?

"M'lord you still haven't said what the mission is." Beka pointed out.

"Oh sorry, the mission is an investigation near Trebond." Gershom pulled out a map and pointed North of the Fief.

"An investigation on what exactly?" Beka memorized the spot.

"There has been some suspicious activity out there." Rosto finally spoke.

"What kind?" Beka asked

"We don't know" admitted Gershom

"Why do you need me?" Beka looked at both of them.

"Well Rosto requested you and I believe that they could use some of your 'past' skills." Rosto glanced sharply between us not knowing what Gershom was talking about.

"If I'm going to use those skills, you know what I need." Beka leaned forward and whispered. Gershom nodded and stood up. He went up to a portrait of his grandfather and moved it aside, there was a safe, that used an essence spell. Gershom placed his finger on the lock, and it clicked open.

Inside were traveling clothes, a small dagger, a bow with arrows, and finally an elegant sword. Gershom handed over all of this to Beka. Rosto watched curiously as Beka unsheathed the sword and looked it over. He could barely hear her say "Smolder."

"Well do you accept this mission?" Gershom asked Beka.

"Of course, when do we leave?" Beka sheathed the sword.

"Two days."

πππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππππ

Beka walked back down to the Lower City with Rosto, at first they did not talk. Beka kept replaying the conversation in her head.

"So, Cooper. What's the deal with 'past skills'?" Rosto asked slyly.

"Nothing that has to do with you, I assure you." Beka replied smoothly.

"Okay, but why would we need them? Are you somehow skilled at living in very cold places and also being a rat?" Rosto asked, Beka stopped walking.

"Listen and listen good. Do not go looking into this, if you do you just might get killed. Got it? No matter how good you are, I've seen men with much more talent get killed over this." Beka whispered to him. Rosto froze, because she glared at him with all her might. Her ice blue eyes were unleashed to their full force on him.

"Okay okay, I got it!" Rosto had not said he wouldn't keep looking into it. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When Beka arrived at her lodgings she found Achoo and Pounce waiting for her. _We are coming with you. _Pounce told her as she sat down to write in her journal before heading off to watch.

"I need you would be, and I'm happy you'll be here for this trip." Beka replied. Pounce had been taking care of his stars when Beka had gone to Port Cayne. Achoo started jumping up and down at the door, Beka sighed and went to let Achoo do her business.

End of Chapter One.

Well what do you think? Any suggestions? Any Questions?

Not bad for a first chapter though.

R & R Please 

Always, _**Courtney Firehand**_


	3. Two

Beka**†**Cooper

**2 **

ЖЖЖЛЛЛЋЋЋώώШШЩФФФ₧₤€℅ℓ∑∏∆◊‼‰‡ҐΔΞδζθλ

_**Two days after the previous chapter. **_

They met in the room where Beka and her friends took their breakfast, at the Dancing Dove. Beka was wearing one of the traveling clothes that Lord Gershom had pulled out of the safe. The top part was a patched leather, pulled at one shoulder, the bottom was a breezy skirt atop breeches, allowing movement, Beka wore leather boots. She had pulled a long cloak over it all, clasped together by a pigeon pin.

Everyone had arrived and they were pouring over a map. Rosto pointed to the spot Beka had memorized.

"Here. This is where will be going to look, there's a town nearby it, that we'll be staying at." Rosto told them.

"What I don't get, is why the Rogue is leading us!" Birch complained.

"I'm leading because Lord Gershom got news that this involves someone very close to me." Rosto snapped. Birch shut his gob.

"When are we leaving?" Beka asked impatiently as she hooked Smolder to her waist.

"As soon as Lord Gershom sends a runner to tell us when the horses are ready." Rosto replied grinning. Aniki walked over and held out her hand to see this new sword. Aniki loves swords, and Lady Sabine was close to follow over. Beka new Aniki wouldn't do anything so she handed over her sword.

Aniki looked it over. "Very nice, simple hilt, the blade is beautiful. Perfect balance, love how the name is inscribed on it. Smolder. Very nice. Who did you have to kill to get this? It's enchanted, but with what I don't recognize it."

"I didn't kill anyone, I forged it myself, and the enchantment is a well wishing to the Black God." Beka told her. Aniki nearly dropped the sword.

"You made this?!" Aniki asked skeptically. Beka nodded and took back the sword and sheathed it.

ЖЖЖЛЛЛЋЋЋώώШШЩФФФ₧₤€℅ℓ∑∏∆◊‼‰‡ҐΔΞδζθλ

The runner came quickly. They split up when they made their way up to the North Gate. Tunstall with Lady Sabine, Ersken and Kora, Aniki and Phelan, Birch went off on his own, so that left Beka with Achoo, Pounce, and Rosto.

Rosto of course felt the need to comment on her sword. "So, you made that sword?" Beka sighed.

"Yes, a very long time ago." She told the truth on that.

"How long?" Rosto kept asking questions.

"A few years." Beka stayed silent after that.

"You're now a mystery to me." Rosto said.

"I hope it stays that way."

ЖЖЖЛЛЛЋЋЋώώШШЩФФФ₧₤€℅ℓ∑∏∆◊‼‰‡ҐΔΞδζθλ

Everyone arrived at different times. When finally everyone was there, a guard from Lord Gershom's house unlocked the gate for them. There was a horse for each of them. The guard came over to Beka, leading a pure black horse.

"Here ma'am your horse, Shadowmere." The guard handed over the reins.

"So you forged your own sword, _and _you have your own finely bred horse?" Rosto asked as he mounted the horse given to him.

"How about you keep your questions to yourself?" Beka snapped as she mounted Shadowmere. Achoo was already in the pouch made for her, and Pounce sat on her saddle horn.

"I can not stop my curiosity, Bloodhound." Rosto smirked. Beka glared at him and tapped her heels lightly, and the horse started to gallop off.

"You better watch yourself, Piper. Afore you end up getting nap taped by that one." Tunstall told Rosto.

ЖЖЖЛЛЛЋЋЋώώШШЩФФФ₧₤€℅ℓ∑∏∆◊‼‰‡ҐΔΞδζθλ

_You could not find a weirder group _thought Beka. They did not know what they were going to look for but they were having a good time. It was like one big traveling party. The trip would take two days to complete. Beka stayed away from Rosto for the most part. She didn't want anyone to start asking the same questions he did.

As they made their way down the road, it started to get colder. Winter had come early for the Northern Fiefs. Which meant some families would be going hungry.

They stopped for the night at The Lady Moon's tavern that was halfway there. Beka stepped into the tavern to find it packed with travelers. She took a sweeping glance around, they all did. Old habit, you never know when your enemy is around.

Lady Sabine and Tunstall took care of getting the rooms. The rest scattered out into the room. Beka slid into a chair at an empty table. Aniki and Kora slid in next to her.

"So do you know what we're looking for?" Kora asked

"I have no idea, I don't even know why we need all these people." Beka replied

"Me either, but Lord Gershom must have a reason." Aniki reasoned.

"So Beka we were waiting, but we feel it's time. Who's this Dale?" Kora asked slyly.

"Just a friend" Beka told her.

"That's not what we heard." Aniki said.

"Well Dale isn't in the picture anymore, so don't think about it." Beka said. Aniki and Kora dropped it. Lady Sabine handed Beka her, her key to the room Beka would be staying in. Beka, Achoo, and Pounce took her saddlebags up to her room.

It was small room, but Beka didn't mind. She was only there for a night. Beka put her stuff down and left the room, locking the door behind her.

ЖЖЖЛЛЛЋЋЋώώШШЩФФФ₧₤€℅ℓ∑∏∆◊‼‰‡ҐΔΞδζθλ

Well what do you think?

3 pages!

Lol not bad!

R and R please!

Always, _Courtney Firehand_


	4. Three

Beka**†**Cooper

**3 **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_The day after the previous chapter._

They arrived after a long journey. Their destination was a small village called Casein. It was the kind of village that everyone knew everyone. There was only one tavern/inn in the entire village called The Crow's Nest. That was where they would be staying until they figured out what was going on.

People watched them as they arrived, of course they did why would there be such a big group of strange people? Beka didn't even know why they had so many people. Shadowmere neighed indignantly as Beka came to a sudden halt. A young boy and a young man had ran into Shadowmere.

"Excuse me?" Beka looked down at them. The young boy had slight feminine features, with bright purple eyes and flaming red hair. The young man had a rugged handsome face with dancing hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. The man looked slightly familiar to Beka.

"Sorry ma'am we're a bit lost." The young man had a lower city accent.

"No problem, just watch where you're going. I'm Beka Cooper." Beka smiled at him. As she said this a black cat with purple eyes jumped up on the young boys shoulder. "Pounce, you do not jump up on stranger's shoulders, or I'll sell you to a dumpling maker!"

"Don't yell at my cat!" The young boy snapped at Beka.

"No that's my cat Pounce" Beka glared at her. Ice eyes and purple eyes held each other for almost a minute until Pounce jumped up onto Beka's shoulder, and there was two identical cats looked at each other.

_This is not good. _They said together. The young boy and Beka looked at each other.

"Sorry my mistake, it seems we have the same cat." Beka told the young man.

"It's fine, I'm Alan." That was all the young boy said.

"And I'm George Cooper." The young man said "Could you tell us where were are?"

It was a weird question but Beka answered anyways. "The village of Casein, the realm of Tortall, year 247." Alan and George looked at each other.

"Beka! Come on! Quit messing about!" Rosto yelled, while they had been talking the group had gotten nearly to the inn. Beka sighed and yelled back

"Shut yer gob, Piper! It's not like you own me!" She reduced her voice to talk to Alan and George. "Sorry but I have to go, but you're welcome to come with me to the tavern and Pounce can explain what's going on."

"Why thank you, we'll take ya up on that offer." George smiled and pulled Alan along as Beka and him started off towards the tavern. When Beka, Alan, and George caught up with the others Rosto raised an eyebrow.

"And who are they Cooper?" Beka glared at him.

"None of your business." Beka replied. When they reached the Crow's Nest, Beka dismounted and got Achoo out of her pouch. Pounce looked to be silently talking to his twin.

"Cooper, why are there two Pounces?" Tunstall wanted to know.

"He will explain inside." She replied. They all walked inside and Lady Sabine and Tunstall dealt with the rooms again.

"Faithful please explain, now." Alan glared at one of the cat's.

_We are not sure what is going on. _One of them said.

"Well that's helpful." Beka said. From the looks of the others only Beka and Alan had heard.

_Well somehow the future is in the past. _They said.

"So these two are from the future?" Kora asked The two cats nodded.

"About 200 years." George said. Everyone stared.

"Could this possibly be the strange events happening up here?" Aniki asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Birch said. Everyone was silent taking in the news. Tunstall and Lady Sabine came back with keys.

"Alright we'll have to share, Kora, Ersken. Aniki, Phelan. Birch you get your own, Me and Lady Sabine will share. I'm sorry Cooper but you have to share with Piper." Tunstall said handing out keys. Beka groaned. "Sorry and since Mr. Pounce asked, we got you two a room." Tunstall handed a key to Alan and George.

**From the Journal of Rebakah Cooper.**

**Thursday, November 13, 247**

These two, Alan and George, apparently came from the future. That was the least of my problems. I had to share a room with Rosto. Pounce and his future self,Faithful were going in between rooms talking to each other. I put all my stuff on the bed, and then walked back downstairs to where everyone sat.

I sat down in between Rosto and George.

"So Cooper, George here told me how he was related to you!" Rosto smirked. I picked up a glass of barley water and took a sip. "He's your six times great grand child!" I spit out the water.

"What!?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yup my mother showed me your ancestor statue when I was six." George said. "It was to get me to behave." He gave a shamed smile. "I'm afraid it didn't work."

"What do you mean!?" I asked shakily, taking another sip.

"Well she showed me after I was caught pick-pocketing, and well I didn't listen very well, so I'm kinda the rogue now." George said and I spit out the water, again. I don't know why but I grabbed his ear and said.

"What!? How old are you!? My six times great grandchild is not the rogue!"

"Ow! That hurts! I'm 17! Sorry!" George yelled. Rosto burst out laughing and couldn't stop. "It's only me! Most of your children were Provost Guards!" I let him go and slapped him upside the head.

"You better be sorry, I hop my 5 times great granddaughter slapped you silly." I snapped and drank down the rest of my barley water. Rosto finally stopped laughing.

"Do you know who your six times great grandfather is?" Rosto asked. I grabbed his ear and slapped him upside the head.

"You go too far!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry I don't know." George said laughing.

"The question is how did you get here." I said trying to get the conversation to change. I didn't want to talk about that. I mean what if I chose the wrong guy and George was never born!?

"Well me and Alan there were traveling to see her brother Thom." George said

"HER? I thought Alan was a he." Tunstall said. Alan slapped George's head like I had.

"Whoops sorry lass perhaps you should explain." George smiled sheepishly.

"Well since he was so rude to rat me out. The year we live in from this. There are no Lady Knights." Alan was interrupted as Lady Sabine smacked the table. "Anyways I have a twin, Thom. My father is, was a scholar he didn't care much for us, since our mother died giving birth to us. Thom wanted to be a mage, and I refused to go to a convent. Thom forged my fathers letters and I went off to Corus to become a knight. I've been hiding my identity for awhile. My real name is Alanna of Trebond."

"Well here you don't have to hide." Lady Sabine said. It sounded like a weird future, my great grandchildren rats, and no lady knights! Still we needed to figure out how they got here.

"Okay so where exactly was your brother?" asked Tunstall.

"The city of the Gods." replied Alanna.

"What exactly happened before you got here." I asked.

"Well it was a lot of wind, like a blizzard, but it was orange." Alanna said. Sounded to me like magic.

**Well?**

**Not good I think but oh well.**

**R & R**

**Sorry bout switching from 3rd POV to her journal.**

**Always, Courtney Firehand.**


End file.
